


Tuyo [Spanish Version]

by milliondollarkitten



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass Play, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, I hope y'all like this, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reader has a big secret, Reader is a badass DEA agent, Requited Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Soft Javi, Teasing, kinda slow burn... but not quite, spanish fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarkitten/pseuds/milliondollarkitten
Summary: Es el año 1988 y después de combatir por dos años el crimen y narcotráfico en México, tu traslado a Bogotá llega en el mejor momento tras recientes eventos que te involucran al Cartel de Guadalajara. Sin embargo, ser la única mujer de la DEA y la más joven en la Embajada tiene sus pros... y contras.Y cuando tu primer encuentro con Javier Peña resulta ser peor de lo que te imaginabas, el siguiente no es mucho mejor y pronto te ves envuelta en enrededos, malas decisiones y extraños sentimientos. Todo mientras la lucha para atrapar a Pablo Escobar se vuelve cada vez peor.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Tuyo [Spanish Version]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... Quedé flechadísima con el personaje de Javier Peña y después de leer un par de fics, no pude resistir las ganas de escribir una por mi propia cuenta. Cabe destacar que es la primera que escribo después de muchísimo tiempo (y con Javier) y no había visto ninguna en español por lo que me dije "¿por qué no?". Algo que me gustaría aclarar también es que la línea temporal será un poco diferente al show y aunque se llevarán a cabo varios eventos de la misma forma en la que fueron planteados, no todos serán así y pueden tomar un rumbo diferente. Lean los tags!!!

“Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate.”

Te repites a ti misma por quinta vez (en los últimos treinta minutos) y tu mirada va hacia las manos temblorosas que sostienen el labial rojo que acabas de esparcir por tus labios.

No es tu primer trabajo encubierto, pero no puedes evitar sentir los nervios apoderarse de tu cuerpo.

De todos modos, solo llevas dos semanas en Colombia.

Nunca habías estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera recién salida de la academia. O cuando te anunciaron que irías a México a darle la pelea a los narcos que comenzaban a abrirse paso por el país.

No, en esos momentos estabas _ansiosa._ Y lo que sientes ahora está muy lejos de ello.

Maldices entre dientes y cierras los ojos, inhalando y exhalando un par de veces hasta encontrar la misma seguridad con las que habías ingresado esta mañana a la Embajada, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para atrapar al malnacido de Escobar.

Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, la misma chispa con la que miraste al embajador de México cuando anunció tu traslado, aparece. Pura _emoción._ Y nervios, porque no se van de tu cuerpo por completo, solo que esta vez no dejas que te controlen.

¿Por qué dejarías que lo hicieran?

Fuiste en contra de lo que tus padres creían y querían para ti, para dedicar tu vida a la lucha contra el contrabando y consumo de drogas, para acabar con los malditos que se hacen ricos a cada minuto haciéndole un mal a la humanidad. Dejaste tu país para perseguir a esos mismos malditos en México solo para volver a irte a otro país a perseguir al peor de todos.

Y en ningún momento dejaste que los nervios sacaran lo peor de ti, entonces ¿por qué ahora?

Diablos, incluso fuiste detrás de los narcos que asesinaron a Kiki. Cegada por la rabia, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pensar en las consecuencias, mucho menos tuviste tiempo de sentirte nerviosa.

Con convicción murmuras un “yo puedo hacerlo” a tu reflejo y dejas olvidado el labial en el primer cajón de tu escritorio.

La Embajada está casi vacía, a excepción de los murmullos que se escuchan al final del pasillo donde están Carrillo y sus hombres repasando la misión de esta noche.

Unos pasos acercándose te obligan a levantar la vista para encontrarte con la alta figura de tu compañero, quien te saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

“¿Lista para esta noche?” La pregunta casi te hace reír, pero te lo tragas.

Miras tus manos y cuando vuelves a levantar la vista, tu compañero solo puede ver seguridad en tus ojos. Algo que lo hace sonreír abiertamente esta vez.

La primera vez que te vio, entrando por las puertas del aeropuerto recién bajada del avión que te traía desde México, creyó que era una broma de mal gusto. Le habían dicho que un nuevo compañero de la DEA se uniría a ellos, _uno de los mejores en México._ Y por supuesto Steve Murphy creyó que se trataba de un veterano, de un hombre con algunos años sobre su espalda y alguien que podría orientarlos un poco más. No a una niña con mirada perdida.

Pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta que lo que asumió estaba mal y que lo que le dijeron sus superiores en México estaba bien fundamentado. _Eres una de las mejores._ Y con el paso de los días Steve solo ha logrado verificarlo. Llevas apenas dos semanas y te ha visto en acción un par de veces, lo que lo ha dejado boquiabierto. Eres fuerte y valiente, y él sabe por qué.

Ya no son los sesenta y el mundo recién está dejando ese pensamiento “machista” atrás. Joder, incluso él mismo ha hecho comentarios de los que se arrepiente. Cada día ve como los hombres en la Embajada hablan sobre las recepcionistas e incluso la misma Embajadora, es _repugnante._

Por eso, sabe que has tenido que esforzarse más para lograr lo que has logrado, para llegar hasta donde estás y hacerte respetar. Pero también sabe que detrás de esa convicción hay una mujer que fácilmente puede romperse. Sin embargo, Steve nunca te ha hecho sentir de esa manera y nunca lo hará. Te respeta mucho como para hacerte pasar por eso.

La voz de Carrillo llamando tu apellido y el del Agente Murphy te hace voltear la mirada al lugar donde se encuentra. En la entrada de la oficina con sus manos tras la espalda.

“Atrapemos a ese maldito.” Mira en tu dirección para darte un asentimiento de cabeza observando tu atuendo. Un vestido rojo, que raramente puede llamarse así debido a que es un genero que apenas cubre las partes importantes, y unos zapatos de tacón que te hacen ver más alta.

Él fue quien lo eligió.

Y a pesar de que te sientes incómoda, ya que sueles ir un poco menos _desnuda_ a los clubs, sabes que no puedes llevarle la contraria porque esta noche se trata de atrapar a uno de los hombres de Escobar y la única forma de hacerlo es _lanzándote a sus brazos._

* * *

El viaje es corto y tu cuerpo arde expectante.

Murphy está junto a tres hombres mientras acomoda su chaleco táctico. Y Carrillo está a tu lado, entregándote un Walkie-Talkie, que aseguras en tus muslos junto a tu arma, y dándote las mismas instrucciones que te ha dado antes de salir.

“Tú puedes hacerlo. Simplemente camina hasta la barra y lo verás al final, en un rincón con algunas de sus mujeres,” Steve está a tu lado y te da una palmadita en el hombro. “Tú puedes hacerlo. No por algo mandaron a _la mejor agente de la DEA en México_ hasta aquí.”

Te sonrojas y lo siguiente que sabes es que quieres vomitar.

_Si solo supiera._

Evitas mirarlo a los ojos y encuentras que una pelusa en tu vestido es más interesante. No es como si pudieras saludarlo y contarle todo lo que pasó en México sin pensar que eres una vergüenza para la DEA y que no mereces formar parte de esta guerra.

Inhalas y exhalas tres veces antes de despedirte con un asentimiento de cabeza para salir del callejón, sabiendo que Steve y Carrillo junto a sus hombres están a solo unas cuadras esperando, y que ante cualquier peligro irán por ti.

Las luces de neón rosadas y la música te hacen cerrar los ojos con fuerza antes de acercarte hasta la entrada. _Desde ahora no eres de la DEA, eres simplemente una americana buscando diversión._

Una sonrisa coqueta y un mechón de cabello en tu dedo índice hacen que el guardia frunza el ceño antes de dejarte pasar. Una vez que el calor de los cuerpos y la alta temperatura del lugar te abrasan haces tu camino hasta la barra. Tus caderas se mueven al ritmo de la música llamando la atención de varios rostros varoniles a tu alrededor, lo que sube tu ego y te da más valor.

Agradeces las clases de actuación que tomaste en la escuela en este preciso momento.

Con la confusión e inocencia plasmados en tus ojos, tu mirada se encuentra con la de él.

_Poison._

Tal como dijo Murphy, el desgraciado está en su rincón con dos mujeres a sus costados, una tercera detrás mientras acaricia su pecho y, cuando sus manos se pierden bajo la camisa, sientes nauseas.

Pero lo ocultas tras una sonrisa coqueta que llama su atención.

Con un simple gesto de su mano hay un hombre caminando en tu dirección y haces todo lo posible para reprimir las ganas de sacar tu arma y clavarle una bala en su cabeza cuando lo escuchas preguntar si quieres un poco de _diversión._

Meneando tus caderas logras que el vestido deje a la vista más de tus piernas y puedes jurar que ves saltar el deseo en los ojos de Posion.

“¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar así?” Pregunta una vez que ha corrido a una de sus mujeres para que puedas sentarte a su lado.

Solo que no lo haces. Y, en cambio, con dedos agiles acaricias su muslo antes de sentarte, manteniendo el equilibrio con tu brazo en su cuello y jalando brevemente del cabello en su nuca.

El jadeo que sale de su boca es asqueroso.

“Mis amigas me dejaron plantada.”

Frunces los labios formando un puchero y te acomodas en su regazo, sabiendo lo que ese simple movimiento logrará.

Lo siguiente que sabes es que sus labios están en tu cuello murmurando obscenidades.

Poison no ve la sonrisa de triunfo que cruza tus facciones al tenerlo comiendo de tus manos.

* * *

Carrillo se está comunicando con uno de sus hombres que vigila el club cuando un rostro conocido aparece en su campo de visión.

“¿Que mierda estás haciendo tu aquí?” Grazna lanzando el Walkie-Talkie al asiento y saliendo de la camioneta.

“¿Acaso no me extrañaste?”

Javier Peña finge decepción, pero rápidamente su rostro se endurece y solo hay rabia contenida en su mirada, lanzando dagas en su dirección y la de su compañero Steve Murphy.

“Javi, ¿qué diablos?”

Steve está sorprendido.

El Agente Javier Peña lleva dos semanas de suspensión tras la fatídica vigilancia a un burdel que acabó con un policía herido.

La última vez que su compañero lo vio estaba en su departamento con un vaso de Whiskey y un cigarrillo en la otra mano, desinteresado ante cualquier información que Steve quisiera darle.

“¿Por qué mierda a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza avisarme de esto?”

“Estás suspendido, Javier.” Carrillo le recuerda, como si fuese algo que olvidó cuando ha sido lo único en lo que ha podido pensar desde que las palabras salieron de la boca de la Embajadora.

“¡Es el maldito Veneno!” Levanta las manos al aire frustrado, dejándolas caer contra sus muslos fuertemente luego de unos segundos. “Saben perfectamente bien que lo he querido atrapar durante meses y cuando por fin tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo… ustedes ni siquiera se atreven a decírmelo.”

Javier está enojado.

No, _furioso._

“No podíamos arriesgar más la operación.”

“¿Quién está adentro?” El Agente Peña ignora aquel comentario y se dirige a Carrillo, quien lo está mirando con cautela.

“Tenemos a un agente encubierto, así que te pido por favor que no lo eches a perder.”

“Maldición.” Sus manos descansan en sus caderas y mira al piso.

Su compañero puede ver los engranajes trabajar dentro de su cabeza y antes de que Javier pueda decir algo, él ya sabe lo que pasará. “Ah joder, qué mas da.”

Nadie puede darse el lujo de arriesgar a revelar su escondite, es por eso que nadie sigue a Peña cuando dobla en la esquina en dirección al club.

Carrillo toma el Walkie-Talkie para avisarle a su hombre quién va en camino y desea poder darle la alerta a la agente de la DEA que no tiene idea de lo que ocurrirá.

Ahora mismo lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.

Y que el maldito Javier Peña no lo eche todo a perder.

* * *

La sorpresa cruza tu mirada por un breve segundo, porque pronto estás inclinándote más hacía el calor que emana de su cuerpo, aunque todo lo que quieras hacer es alejarte.

“¿Y dónde es esa fiesta?” Tu dedo índice traza círculos imaginarios sobre la piel expuesta de su pecho. El maldito lo está disfrutando y lo hace notar estrujando tu trasero.

“Cali.” Es todo lo que dice antes de perderse en el olor a perfume y sudor de tu cuello. “Tenemos una reunión importante, pero luego…” Acerca tu cuerpo más al suyo y puedes sentirlo endurecerse bajo la tela de su pantalón. “bebé, podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.”

Vas a responder cuando otro de los sicarios se acerca y susurra algo en el oído de Poison que suena a “Pablo” y “Cali”. Inmediatamente después que se aleja y se despide, sabes que debes darle esa información a Carrillo.

Acercándote a su oído jadeante, murmuras. “Voy a refrescarme.” Anuncias, masajeando su cuello suavemente. “Cuando vuelva, tendrás un regalo para recordarme hasta que volvamos a vernos.”

Sutilmente lo obligas a mirar entre tus piernas, abriéndolas solo lo suficiente para que pueda entender a lo que te refieres. Y, oh, por supuesto que lo entiende.

Te aseguras de mover tus caderas más de lo normal sabiendo que tienes su mirada fija en tu trasero, el cual se marca perfectamente por la ajustada tela del vestido.

Una vez que estás fuera de su campo de visión y segura en el pasillo donde están los baños, te tomas un momento para respirar y recobrar la compostura. Dios, si pudieses estrangularlo lo habrías hecho nada más al entrar.

Alcanzas a levantar el vestido apenas unos centímetros cuando sientes la presencia de alguien más e inmediatamente te giras para encontrarte con esa persona.

Las luces de neón rojas del pasillo se marcan en sus facciones, y el aire se queda atorado a tu alrededor cuando fijas tu mirada con la de él.

Lo primero que notas es el bigote que adorna unos labios carnosos y entreabiertos, y a pesar que no puedes ver el color de sus ojos sabes que están más oscuros de lo que suelen ser mientras te devoran y te hacen arder bajo su intensidad. Las ondas desordenadas en su cabello le dan un aire despreocupado y sensual; y debes admitir que es _guapo._

Pasan varios segundos antes de que sea él quien da el primer paso, acercándose peligrosamente a tu figura mientras tú automáticamente retrocedes.

Algo en su mirada hace que tu corazón deje de latir durante un instante, solo para volver a los latidos desenfrenados y al escalofrío que recorre tu espalda desnuda. ¿Quién es este hombre?

Cuando tu espalda toca la pared agradeces el frío que momentáneamente te da algo de claridad para pensar en qué decir o cómo actuar. No entiendes qué está pasando ni por qué este -atractivo- hombre parece querer quitarte el vestido y tomarte ahí mismo, cuando ni siquiera ha dicho una palabra.

No sabes si es la intensidad de su mirada, los jeans que se ajustan en las partes precisas o los botones abiertos de su camisa que te regalan una perfecta vista de lo tersa que es su piel. Pero hay _algo_ que te atrae como un imán.

¿Qué te pasa?

Reaccionas como una adolescente frente al primer muchacho que le presta un poco de atención.

Mueves tu cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos que te nublan la razón y miras fijamente un punto detrás de su figura antes de hablar.

“¿Quién eres?”

No lo habías visto antes, aunque no le estuviste prestando mucha atención a tu alrededor más allá de las personas que estaban con Poison. ¿Lo mandó él a vigilarte?

“¿Vienes con Poison?”

_Y su voz._

Es perfecta y exquisitamente barítono, y envía una corriente eléctrica directamente a tu vientre.

Si no fuese porque mantienes el equilibrio contra la pared, tus piernas habrían cedido y ahora estarías de rodillas en el suelo. Avergonzada y frustrada frente a este desconocido.

Ante la mención del sicario, asientes.

Y ante aquello, el hombre acorta toda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Pegándose completamente al tuyo, te sientes desfallecer y evitas siquiera respirar, evitando el contacto entre tus pechos contra la dureza del suyo. Su aliento, a cigarrillos y menta, choca contra tu rostro y en un segundo tus ojos están cerrados, tus mejillas ardiendo y el calor en tu vientre descendiendo más y más.

Hay algo en el hecho de sentirte deseada después de tanto tiempo que te hace reprimir un jadeo.

Es un desconocido.

En un club.

Cuando se supone que estás en una operación encubierta.

Te maldices mentalmente, pero no haces nada para empujarlo y salir de ahí.

Solo cuando inclina su rostro un poco más y sientes su cabello haciendo cosquillas en tu frente, abres los ojos encontrándote con los suyos fijos en tus labios.

Por inercia, los abres concediéndole un permiso que ni siquiera ha pedido.

Sin embargo, tu corazón se salta varios latidos cuando lo ignora y en su lugar sus labios encuentran el pulso bajo tu oído. Casi te avergüenzas al saber que puede sentir lo nerviosa que te hace sentir su presencia.

_Casi._

“¿Cuánto por la hora?”

Al principio la pregunta te confunde y abres tu boca para preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero las palabras quedan atoradas en tu garganta cuando fijas tu mirada más allá de él.

El pánico se apodera de tu cuerpo cuando ves a Poison dirigiéndose a la salida del club, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

“Mierda.” Con toda la fuerza que posees empujas al hombre que significó una enorme distracción.

Ni siquiera te detienes cuando notas su mirada sorprendida y ceño fruncido, porque te precipitas hacia los cuerpos sudorosos y alcoholizados buscando alcanzar al maldito sicario antes que desaparezca por completo. Sin embargo, cuando el frío aire de medianoche en Bogotá choca contra tu rostro sabes que la jodiste.

“¡Mierda!”

Poison no está por ningún lado.

Te sientes estúpida e incompetente. ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejarás escapar? Tenías un solo trabajo y dejaste que el primer hombre que te muestra un poco de atención se llevara todo.

Sientes asco y luchas contra la picazón en tus ojos mientras te giras en la dirección donde se encuentran Carrillo y los demás.

La presión en tu pecho no disminuye cuando te encuentras en el callejón con la mirada preocupada de Steve y tus hombros se hunden más cuando pregunta qué sucedió.

Pasas por su lado y ni siquiera te das el trabajo de responder, ahora mismo solo quieres salir de ese horrendo vestido, ponerte algo cómodo y ahogar la rabia y la pena con helado, y una mala telenovela Colombiana hasta que esta noche atroz quede en el olvido.

Algo que no pasará, por supuesto.

Abriendo la puerta de la camioneta sacas una cortavientos que encuentras colgando del asiento del pasajero, sabiendo que pertenece a Murphy, y la pasas por tus hombros intentando tapar lo más posible de tu cuerpo. Te sientes estúpida.

Maldito vestido.

Te dejas caer contra la puerta del automóvil y miras hacía el cielo, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Carrillo te mira con cautela y Steve intenta ocultar su preocupación. Quieren saber qué pasó, pero al mismo tiempo darte el espacio que necesitas antes de hablar.

Pero hay alguien que tiene mucho por decir.

“El maldito Poison escapó,” Una voz conocida y proveniente de algún lugar cerca del callejón te hace salir del trance en el que te llevaron tus pensamientos. “pero tengo una pista. Estaba con una… _varias_ mujeres, pero hay una a la que logré interceptar.” Suena frustrado y cansado, y tus ojos se abren con sorpresa al reconocer al dueño.

“No sé su nombre, pero recuerdo el rostro. Debe ser de algún _burdel_ por aquí cerca, unos minutos más y le sacaba toda la información que necesitábamos.” Maldice luego de terminar de hablar y las ganas de vomitar vuelven.

Rodeando la camioneta con tus brazos sobre tu pecho deseas que tus oídos te estén jugando una mala pasada. Pero sabes que no es así cuando vuelves a encontrarte con los mismos ojos que te devoraron hace unos minutos atrás, esta vez el deseo es reemplazado con pura sorpresa.

“¿Qué diablos…?”

Quieres abofetearlo.

Steve llama tu nombre.

“Este es Javier Peña, nuestro compañero.”

Todo lo que ingeriste durante el día es esparcido por el suelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Debo admitir que estoy emocionada por continuar con esta historia y espero que les guste tanto como a mi me está gustando escribirla. Por el momento no tengo un día de publicación, pero eso lo iré viendo sobre la marcha. Siéntanse libres de dejar críticas constructivas y/o cualquier opinión que tengan.


End file.
